After the Battle
by Double Decker
Summary: Hermione Granger is 29 years old and still mourning great losses from a battle that ended eleven years ago, but what happens when someone she thought to be dead suddenly turns up? rnWhat effect will it have in her and her family?
1. Default Chapter

A twenty nine year old Hermione Granger sat in her room, flicking through pictures of her school years. So many happy memories of times passed, she watched as herself and her two best friends smiled and laughed happily for the camera.

If only they had known back then what was going to happen to them, the photo would probably be a lot different, she thought.

She closed the album, straightened down her robes and got ready to head off out. She was wearing black, perfect for the occasion.

She had a busy day ahead of her, the first thing on her list of things to do was to drop her twin son and daughter off at her mothers house.

"Isabelle, Jack," She shouted, "time to go."

She went down into the hall way as she heard her children come running down the stairs.

"Mum, can't we come with you?" Isabelle asked, she looked just like her mother, except without the unruly bushy hair she had had when she was younger.

"No, I want to go to the Weasley's house, they have gnomes!" James said enthusiastically. Jack, on the other hand looked just like his father, Ron, with flaming red hair.

Hermione smiled at how different her children were, "I'm sorry Isabelle, but I can't bring you with me." She said, "anyway it will be a good chance to catch up with all your cousins, Andrew and Charlie will be back from Hogwarts now."

Andrew and Charlie were Fred and Georges' children, both born on exactly the same day at almost the exactly the same time. They had just started their first year at Hogwarts and were home for the summer.

"I suppose it will be fun," Isabelle said, she was only eight years old, but very smart for her age.

"Can we go now?" Jack asked, Hermione smiled at her son.

"Come on," She said and she went out into the kitchen and over to the fire place.

"Do you remember what to do," She asked handing them a pinch of floo powder each.

"Yes Mum," they replied in unison, she always asked that question.

One by one she watched as her children disappeared in the green flames, when they were gone she checked her watch.

If she didn't leave now she would be late, she made sure she looked presentable before apparating to Saint Mungo's.

She arrived in the reception, and went straight up to the ward 49, the same one she had seen Neville Longbottoms parents in when she had come here in her fifth year of school.

She was outside the door, she took a deep breath, and pushed it open and closed it quietly behind her.

"Hermione, how are you?" A healer asked coming away from the bed.

"I'm fine," She said quietly, "it just breaks my heart seeing him like this."

"I know it's hard, but the good news is I think he's improving," the Healer said encouragingly, "his speech is improving everyday, and I think seeing you really helps."

Hermione smiled meekly, "that's wonderful." She said. "Is he awake?"

"Yes, he's just woken up, go and say hello." The healer said and she left the room.

She went over to the curtain and pulled it back.

"Hello Ron," she said pulling the curtain closed behind her and going to his side, "how are you feeling?"

Ron just looked at her with a blank expression, he opened his mouth and a load of garbled noises came out.

Hermione held back tears, even though he had been like this for quite some time she still couldn't get used to it. They had been engaged to be married, she was pregnant with the twins, life couldn't have been better. But then they were attacked by Death eaters, trying to find out where Harry was, she got away but they tortured Ron until he was reduced to a blubbering lump of a man who couldn't speak, walk, or do anything else.

"The twins send their love," she said, "you know Isabelle is going to be just like me, and Jack like you."

Ron made some more noises, it seemed like he understood her, but was that just wishful thinking?

"I'm going to visit Harry tomorrow, and Dumbledore, your brothers are coming with me, you remember Fred and George don't you?"

Ron made a noise that sounded remarkably like yes.

"After we've seen them we're going to visit Charlie's and your mum and dad's graves, put some fresh flowers down." She said, "maybe when you get better we'll take you, you can say goodbye you never did make it to the funeral."

She put her hand on Ron's face, "I do love you," she said and she kissed him on the forehead. "I'll pop by maybe tomorrow tell you how it went, how everyone is."

She blew him a kiss and left the cubical, she went down to reception and apparated back to her house where she sat at the kitchen table and cried.

This is something I thought I'd do as a change from my other stories, please tell me what you think so I can maybe improve it.


	2. In the Grave Yrad

The next day loomed, the sky was grey and murky, perfect for the occasion.

Before Hermione left she went out into her small garden and picked some flowers to place on the graves she was to visit that day.

She dressed and left early to go to the Burrow where her twins had stayed over night.

She apparated to outside the house, it was very different place to be now to how it had been when she had visited when she was younger. There wasn't a wholesome family feeling, you rarely saw people rushing about, there certainly weren't any big family dinners in the garden as there was no one to attend.

She went up the path and knocked on the door, George answered it.

"Hello Hermione," He said stepping aside for her to come in. Jack, Isabelle, Andrew and Charlie were all sitting at the breakfast table. "How are you?"

"Fine, I went to see Ron yesterday, he's improving." Hermione said.

"That's wonderful news," Fred said ,"come and sit down."

Hermione took up a seat at the table, Fred's wife, Angelina Johnson, now Weasley, was cooking sausages, and Georges wife, Emily who had been in their year at school, was serving it all up onto plates.

"Hi Hermione," Angelina said.

"Nice to see you," Emily said putting a plate down in front of her.

"Hello," Hermione said, "do you want a hand?"

"No, we're fine," Emily said.

"We have trained our spouses well," Fred joked.

Angelina threw a sausage at him, she was the coach of an all woman's quiddich club, and Emily worked as a Healer. Fred and George still had their joke shop in Diagon Alley, but they had expanded and now had a branch in Hogsmead.

"Mum, mum, look what I have," Jack said excitedly showing his mother a pack of joke cards that kept changing their suit.

"That's nice dear," Hermione said smiling at her son. One of tour creations?" She asked Fred and George.

"Who else?" George asked.

An hour later they arrived in the cemetery where many of their loved ones were buried.

The first graves they visited were that of Mr and Mrs Weasley, they spent some time here tidying up their graves and talking to them. Fred and George laid some fresh flowers down and promised their parents that they would come back and see them soon. They had been killed by Death Eaters before the final battle had taken place, they were killed to get to Harry. Voldemort knew they were like parents to him and he knew killing them would be like killing his parents all over again.

They moved onto Charlie's grave, he had been the first of the Weasleys to die, he was buried next to his parents in the small grave yard.

They spent some time here as well again just talking to him and wondering whether he could hear them. He had been killed on Order business, the family had been distraught and George had decided to call his son after his brother as a tribute.

"Let's go see Dumbledore," Angelina said.

They moved alone a few rows of graves until they came to the one with Alubs Dumbledore's name on.

"Hello Professor, having a nice rest?" Emily asked she placed flowers down.

"Mum," Charlie said pulling on his mothers robes, "I'm going to be sick."

"Me too," Andrew said, it was like the two boys were the same person, when one of them were sick so was the other, and they were only cousins.

"Come on," Emily said to the boys, "let's take you home,"

"Hermione you don't mind do you?" Angelina asked.

"No, you go I'll stay for a little while longer." She said and Fred, George, Angelina and Emily took they children home by a portkey they had made.

Hermione now stood alone in the Grave Yard with her children who were chasing each other around a nearby tree.

She moved across to the final grave she wanted to visit.

The Grave Stone read-

_Harry James Potter_

_Died to save the Wizarding Word_

_A beloved friend and worthy hero he will be greatly missed_

Hermione sat next to the grave stone and placed her flowers down.

"Hi Harry," she said and a tear rolled down her cheek, "How you are you? You know I really miss you, but I know your parents will be taking good care of you up there." She said, "but I wish you'd come back."

Harry died during the final battle with Voldemort at the end of their seventh year at Hogwarts. All Hermione remembered was a huge explosion and when she woke up in Saint Mungos the next day Harry and Voldemort were gone.

"Harry why did you leave?" She asked the grave.

"I didn't," came a voice.

"Harry?" Hermione asked standing up and searching for the voice.

"Hermione," came the voice again.

She searched for the source, "Harry, is that you?"

"Over here." the voice said again.

Hermione scanned the grave yard and her eyes settled on a figure standing behind a tree in the far corner.

She rushed over to fine Harry Potter standing there, the same Harry Potter the died eleven years ago.


	3. Harry's Story

"Harry?" Hermione gasped not believing her eyes, "it can't be you, you died eleven years ago."

"I know this must seem, well mad, but it's a long story, can we go some where a little more private?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at the man in front of her, it looked like Harry, but how could she be sure?

"How do I know you're the real Harry?" She asked him.

Harry smiled, "just as sharp as ever I see." He said.

"Tell me something that only the real Harry would know," she said.

Harry thought for a moment before speaking, "during our seventh year we kissed at Christmas in the common room, just after you found out you're parents had died."

Hermione just looked at him, no one else but him could know that. She threw her arms around his neck a tear running down her cheek.

"Harry, you have no idea how much I've missed you." she said

"I've missed you too," he said squeezing her tight.

"Um, just let me get the kids off to bed, and in about half an hour take this portkey to my house." Hermione said picking up a small rock and making it into a portkey.

"Thank," Harry said, "I'll see you soon."

Hermione smiled and gave him one last rib cracking hug before taking her children home.

"Mum, who was that man you were talking to?" Jack asked as his mother tucked him into bed.

"No one dear, just someone I haven't seen in a long time." She said kissing him on the forehead.

"Can you tuck me in like a carrot, like you always do?" He asked.

Hermione smiled, she always tucked the covers I around his body, and he thought it made him look like a carrot. "of course I will."

After tucking in her son she went into Isabelle's room.

"Night night sweet heart." She said.

"Mum?" Her daughter asked, "were you talking to Harry Potter earlier?"

"Why do you ask?" Hermione asked, her daughter never missed a trick.

"Because I saw you," her daughter replied.

"Well I was," Hermione said, there was no point in lying.

"But I thought he was dead," Isabelle said.

"So did I," Hermione said, "now go to sleep we can talk more in the morning." She kissed her daughter on the head and went down stairs.

She couldn't believe what was happening, she had felt so alone ever since Ron had been attacked, well more like ever since Harry died, and now she had someone back, someone she never though she'd see again.

Of course she would never get Ron back the way he used to be, but at least she could still see him, Harry she had yearned to see for so long.

It was probably because of Harry dieing that she and Ron got together, they had been here for each other through a difficult time and they were kind of pushed together. It was probably only because she got pregnant that they ever got engaged, but at the time she was happy.

Now though, after having a long time to think it through, she thought it a good thing she never got to marry Ron, it wasn't really what she wanted at all.

She was startled by a crash in the living room followed by a man swearing loudly. She went in there to find Harry on the floor next to some broken china that she assumed to be a vase.

"Sorry," he said getting up and fixing the china with his wand.

Hermione smiled, "come into the kitchen," she said.

They took up seats at the kitchen table with two hot drinks, it was half seven in the evening and the last rays of sun were disappearing over the horizon.

"So, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Harry said taking a deep breath. "I suppose you remember the night Voldemort and I duelled, the night I supposedly died. Well after the big explosion I was knocked unconscious by the blast, I was out for a few minutes at the most. When I came round I was in a completely different place, a house in the middle of no where. I had no idea where I was, I was completely confused I tried apparating back to Hogwarts but I was too weak. I think I hit my head when I was knocked to the floor, I was too weak to do anything and I passed out again."

Hermione listened her face lined with concern.

"I came too and it was a few days later, and I found a note on the table in the kitchen, it was from Dumbledore it said,

_I'm sorry Harry but this is for you own good, it isn't the end only the beginning, I hope you forgive me one day._

I tried apparating again but I couldn't, it was the house it must have been protected so I had to leave on foot. It turned out I was on some remote island in the middle of the Mediterranean sea. I managed to get into main land Europe by boat and had to basically walk from there."

"It took you eleven years to get back here?" Hermione asked bemused.

"No, I've been back here for some time, but I've had things to do, and plus I couldn't just turn up, everyone thought I was dead." Harry said, "but it's so good to be back with the people I love."

Hermione smiled, "so what was this note from Dumbledore about?"

"I have no idea, when I arrived back here I tried to find him and ask him, I didn't realize he was dead." Harry said.

"I think you'll find a lot of things have changed," Hermione said.

"I don't suppose there's any chance of something to eat, I haven't eaten all day."

"Sure," Hermione said.

"So where's Ron, I take it that those two upstairs are half his as well." Harry asked.

"Um," Hermione said, "Ron was attacked by Death Eaters and they tortured him until her was insane."

"What?" Harry said, "but why?"

"They were trying to find out where you were, they didn't believe you were dead."

Harry started at the table, "so those two aren't his children?"

"They are, we were engaged to be married and I was pregnant when it happened." Hermione said, "the children don't know though I couldn't bring myself to tell them."

"I'm so sorry, this was all my fault." Harry said, "I should go, I'm putting you in danger."

"Don't be stupid, the only person who knows you're here is me, and Isabelle my daughter, sharp as a pin that one."

"Just like you then, I take t the boy is like Ron."

"Oh yes, Jack is very much like his father." Hermione said.

There was silence while Hermione fried some bacon in a pan.

"Hermione?" Harry asked when he heard sobs coming from her. "What's the matter."

"Nothing," she said wiping her tears away, "I'm just so happy to have you back, I've felt so alone for so long."

Harry kissed her on the cheek and hugged her, "it's OK, I'm here and I don't intend on leaving for a long time."


	4. New Feelings

Hermione sat at her desk at work, she was a healer at Saint Mungos and she was just coming to the end of an eight hour shift.

"Hi Hermione, how are the twins?" Healer Lewis, her boss, asked her.

"They're fine, just a bit restless over the holidays," Hermione said as she put the finishing touches to her patients notes.

"Well send them my love," Healer Lewis said.

"Will do," Hermione replied, "oh and the patient in bed two has been throwing up apples for about an hour now, I'm going now but someone should do something."

Healer Lewis nodded as Hermione left the ward, she was going to visit Ron before she left for home. Her mum was babysitting and she wouldn't mind staying a little later.

She went up to ward forty nine where Ron lay asleep.

She sat at his bedside, she didn't want to wake him up so she kissed him on the head and left.

She apparated back to home where her mother was sitting in the living room reading.

"Hi mum," she said hanging her coat up in the hall.

"Hello darling, how was work?" Her mum asked.

"Busy," Hermione replied. "Where are the kids?"

"Bed, I think I wore them out when I took them down the park." Her mum said. "I've left you some dinner on the table."

"Thanks mum." Hermione said as she made her way into the kitchen.

"I best be off dear, your dad and I are going to the bingo tonight." Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione held back a laugh, "have fun." She said and she hugged her mum before she left.

She sat at the kitchen table with her meal but didn't touch it, it had been almost a month since Harry had appeared in the grave yard and she hadn't seen him since. She was starting to get worried.

Ever since his sudden appearance she had been trying to work out what Dumbledore's mysterious note had meant but she was drawing a blank. With the children and work she barley had time to breath these days let alone spend time trying to solve mysteries.

She played with her food distractedly as she thought, she didn't seem hungry anymore.

She put the food into a dish and left it in the fridge to eat another time.

She went into the living room and turned on her TV, the news came on.

"There has been a big explosion in the heart of a small village in Wales," the news reader said. "It seems a bomb or some sort of device went off in a small flat in the outskirts of the small village, where a young man lived. Police arrived on the scene almost immediately but thankfully no one was killed."

She turned off the TV, and checked her watch, it was late. She got up, turned off all the lights and made sure all the doors were locked before climbing the stairs and getting ready for bed.

She was climbing into bed when she heard a banging at the door.

"Hermione, Hermione." Someone shouted through the letter box.

She got out of bed again, picked up her wand off her ed side table and walked warily down stairs.

"Hermione quickly!" They shouting continued.

She went up to the door and looked through the peep hole, it was Harry, she quickly unlocked the door and let him in.

"What's going on?" She asked as Harry fell over the thresh hold of her house.

"I'm being followed." He panted holding his side.

"By who?" She asked.

Harry shrugged, "supporters of Voldmort I suppose." He said, "I'm sorry to barge in but I didn't know where else to go."

"Harry you're bleeding." She said looking at her head.

"It's nothing," he said.

"It doesn't look like nothing, come on I clean it up for you." She said and she led him in to the kitchen where she kept a small supply of first aid potions.

"I didn't know you were a healer." Harry said, "I thought you were going to carry on with SPEW."

"It's not SPEW," Hermione said, "and well that kind of fizzled out. It was just a sort of project I suppose, it was never going to be a source of income. So are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to guess?"

"Well," Harry said, "some one blew up my house, it seems someone knows I'm not dead and they don't like it."

"You don't happen to live in a small village in Wales do you?" Hermione asked.

"Well I did, but how did you know that?" Harry asked.

"It was on the muggle news," Hermione said. "But how did someone find you?"

"I have no idea, but there is one thing I don't get." He said. "When Voldemort disappeared the first time, no one carried on his work, no one came after me for revenge even though I was only a baby. But this time, even when they think I'm dead, they still try and find me."

"Maybe it's because they know he's not coming back, they think if they can kill you then the rest of Voldemort's old followers will treat them as their new leader." Hermione said.

"Maybe, but didn't most of the Death Eaters die, or get sent to Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"Most of them, but some got away," Hermione said. "Done," she said as she finished fixing up Harry's cut.

"Thanks," he said, "I'll get out of you're hair now."

"What?" Hermione asked, "you have no where to go, I insist you stay here."

"I couldn't intrude." Harry said.

"But I want you too." Hermione said, "Jack and Isabelle go back to school on Monday and you'll keep me company."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked his friend.

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't." She said. "You can stay in the guest bedroom."

"Thanks," Harry said and he kissed her on the cheek. Their eyes met for a second before Hermione looked away.

"It's the door at the end of the hall," she said, "I'll try and find you some fresh cloths for tomorrow."

"Thanks again," Harry said and he disappeared up the stairs to bed.

Hermione sighed, she had two children, it wasn't a good idea getting involved with someone, especially someone everyone thinks to be dead.

She shook her head, what was she thinking, there was nothing between her and Harry, they were just friends, she was just confused that's all. Anyway she had Ron's children even if there was something there she would never do anything about it no matter how much she wanted to.


	5. Kidnap

Hermione waved her children off as they ran into school, they had just turned nine in August and they now only had two years left until they hopefully went to Hogwarts.

She walked out of the gates and out into the September sunshine.

"Hermione," someone called out from behind her, she turned to see the father of one of the children in Jack and Isabelle's class running towards her.

"Hi Daniel," she said.

"Long time no see eh," he said walking down the road with her.

Hermione smiled, it was obvious that he liked her, he was also a single parent, but unfortunately the feeling wasn't mutual.

"I don't suppose you've rethought my offer to join the PTA?" he asked.

"No, sorry, I'm really busy at the moment." She said, he had been pestering her to get her to join, probably so he could see her more often with an excuse.

"Well if you ever reconsider you know where I am," he said, "you do have my number right?"

"Yes I do," Hermione said.

"Right well see you later then." he said and he got into his car and drove back home.

She continued the rest of the walk home by her self, she was nearly at her house when a hand appeared out of no where and grabbed her.

She let out a small scream that attracted the attention of the old woman that lived at number nine.

"Shhhhhhhhhh," Harry said laughing.

"Harry," Hermione said hitting him on that arm, "what are you doing?"

"I wanted to surprise you," he said.

"You haven't grown up at all have you?" She said. "I'm surprised we still fit under this thing," she said indicating to the invisibility cloak covering them.

"Well I had nothing else to do, and unless I have this thing on I can't go anywhere," Harry said, "you never know who might be watching."

"Come on lets get back to the house before someone realizes you're here." Hermione said, and as it would be strange if she suddenly reappeared in the street, she walked back to the house close to Harry so the cloak covered them both.

Harry was eager to return to the burned remains of his flat and try and salvage anything he could find. Thankfully he kept his most treasured possessions in his vault in Gringotts where he knew they would be safe.

He sat at Hermione's kitchen table with the note Dumbledore had left him eleven years ago.

What could there possible be in this world after Voldemort was gone that was so bad that?

He started at the note, he would ask Hermione to look at it when she came back from picking up her children from school.

He folded up the old piece of parchment and placed it in his pocket, he went over to the sink and poured some water in the kettle and placed it on the stove to boil.

He went over to the mantle piece where there were many pictures. There was one of Jack and Isabelle playing with Hermione, Fred and George with their children and wives, Hermione's parents, Ron and Hermione together when she was pregnant, and one of him Ron and Hermione all together in their school days.

Harry felt a lump in his throat as he looked at it, they were so happy in the picture, he wished he could step into it and relive those, relatively trouble free years, well compared to ones he had had lately.

The kettle began to whistle, he went over and took it off the stove and began pouring some into a mug.

There was suddenly a loud crack and Harry dropped the kettle splashing boiling water everywhere and burning his left hand.

"Crap," he said running it under the cold water tap.

"Harry, Harry," Hermione shouted running into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Hermione, where are Jack and Isabelle?" Harry asked.

"I was……. They've been…………… I went to………." She said but she could get a sentence out through all her tears.

"Sit down," Harry said turning off the tap and guiding her into a chair, "and tell me what's wrong."

Hermione took a deep breath as she sat down as Harry dipped a bandage in Murtlap essence and wrapped it around his hand to ease the pain.

"I was just at the school to pick up Jack and Isabelle, and I waited for about ten minutes for them to come out but they didn't come, so I went to ask the teacher where my children where, and she said that at friend of the family had come to pick them up because I was busy at work." Hermione said tears streaming down her face. "Someone has kidnapped my children."

Harry put an arm around his crying friend, "it's going to be Ok, we'll sort it out." He said comfortingly.

Just then an owl tapped at the window, Harry opened it and let the owl fly over to Hermione who took the letter from it's beak before it flew out again.

Hermione opened the letter, when she finished reading it she burst into tears again.

Harry picked up the letter, it read-

If you want your children back then take this portkey.

Come alone we will know if there is someone with you.

Harry turned the letter over to see if there was anything else, but that was it.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked Hermione putting the letter down and handing her a tissue.

"I'm going to go and get my children back," she said wiping away her tears and pulling herself up to her full height.

"Do you want me to come?" Harry asked.

"No, if they, whoever they are, find out they might hurt my children," Hermione said.

"But what if something happens to you?" Harry asked anxiously, "I'll wear my cloak."

"No Harry, I'm not putting my children at anymore risk, stay here." Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

"I'll be back soon," Hermione said and she left using the portkey.

Hermione's feet touched ground in a darkened room lit but a dying fire.

"Hello?" She called out, and a man came rushing through a door on the other side of the room, he had a long black cloak, a bit like a Death Eaters one that covered his face.

"Miss Granger," the man said.

"Where are my children?" She asked. "I want to see my children."

"All in good time, but we want something from you first." The man said.

"No, I won't do anything for you until I see my children." Hermione said standing her ground.

"Potter not with you?" the man asked, he had a voice extremely low, almost like a growl. It was quite menacing but nothing near to as frightening as the one of Voldemort.

"Harry' dead," Hermione said trying to keep her voice cool.

"You're quite a good liar you know that, but don't try and play games." The man said, "we know he's alive, that's why we burned down his house."

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" She said trying to keep her face neutral.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, I know you know where he is." The man said. "But I don't suppose he's here with you, maybe under his invisibility cloak?"

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Maybe not, you're a clever woman, I suppose you didn't want to endanger your children." The man said chuckling.

"I want my children," Hermione said.

"I told you, there is something I want from you first." The man said.

"And I told you, I'm not doing anything until I see my children." Hermione said anger rising inside of her.

"I don't think you're in a position to make demands." The man said.

"Show me my children now or…"

"Or what?" The man asked, "You seem to be forgetting that you are all alone, where as I am not."

Hermione knew the man was right, she had no power over him, "what do you want from me, why did you take my children?"

"There is only one thing we want from you," the man said walking towards Hermione, she walked backwards but she hit the wall.

"What do you want?" Hermione said the fear in her voice obvious., "who are you?"

"We are people that are very mad at your friend for killing our master," the man said, "and we want to avenge him."

"Why do you need me for that?" Hermione asked.

"We don't need so much you, but your hair." The man said and he stunned Hermione knocking her to the floor causing her to hit her head on the cold stone beneath her.

Someone left me a review and I just wanted to clear a few things up-

1. When I said in chapter 3 that Harry tied to apparate back to Hogwarts, I didn't mean directly into the castle I meant into the area where it was sort of thing. I can see how that might be a bit confusing so I'm sorry about that. : )

I'm sorry, I realized that I did killed Hermione's parents, I just forgot (memory like a sieve!) I'm really sorry about that, I'll change that bit!

Sorry again!


	6. Rescue

A/N: This is the re-written version of this chapter, the old one wasn't very good so I thought I'd try and improve it, I hope you like it.

Harry sat at Hermione's kitchen table, it was starting to get late and he was worrying. Hermione had been gone for ages and he was scared that she wasn't coming back.

"I should have gone with her!" He shouted to the empty room, banging his fist on the table causing his mug of coffee to spill everywhere.

He cleaned up the spilt coffee, he knew he should go to bed, but there was no point as he was too anxious to sleep.

Maybe I could have worn my invisibility cloak, or put a disillusionment charm on myself, or something, he thought, but it was too late now.

He didn't even know where she was, he had no idea where the portkey had taken her so he had no way of tracking her down.

It was a stupid idea letting her go and not alerting the ministry, but he could hardly do it. If he walked in there half the people would have a hear attack, he was meant to be dead.

He banged his head against the table.

"Hello?" Harry heard Hermione's voice come from outside, he rushed over to the front door to let her in.

"Hermione," he said and he pulled her into a rib cracking hug.

"Potter, I mean Harry" Hermione said.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly not noticing that she called him Potter. "What about you two?" He asked the twins.

"It was so cool," Jack said, "they had tattoos of sculls and snakes."

Harry smiled at the little boy.

"I thought they were rather hideous," Isabelle said, "it was damp and cold, and I just wanted to go home."

Hermione patted her daughter on the head.

"You're home now," she said, "but you weren't hurt so that's OK. Now go up to bed, I think we'll have to miss school tomorrow."

The twins ran upstairs, Jack still talking about the tattoos and Isabelle rolling her eyes.

"I feel so terrible," Harry said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because if I hadn't come here none of this would have happened." Harry said.

"That's true," Hermione said, Harry was a little taken aback, he knew what he said was right but Hermione would never normally agree, but then again he had nearly go her children killed.

"I think I'm going to go and find somewhere else to live." Harry said, "I'll stay in the leaky Cauldron for a few nights while I find somewhere."

Harry made for the door.

"Wait," Hermione nearly shouted, "you don't mean now do you?"

Harry nodded, "the sooner the better," he said, he didn't have any possessions with him, apart from the clothes he was wearing so he had nothing to pack.

"There's no point in doing that, they already know you're here and that you care about her… I mean me. I'm still in danger whether you're here or not." Hermione said.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"Come on you can protect me," she said.

"What happened anyway, how did you get them back, you don't have a scratch on you." Harry said coming away from the door, she was right, at least if he was here he could try and protect them.

"Well, the only reason they took the twins is so that I'd go there and tell them where you were." Hermione said, "when I told them that I didn't know where you were they got angry, they didn't believe me. They threw a spell at me, I dropped o the floor pretending that it hit me, when it missed. They thought I must be out for the count and when they came to take my wand away I hit them with a disarming spell." She said as Harry listened intently. "I sneaked out of the room, found the twins and got you of there."

"Is that it, not big struggle or anything?" Harry asked.

"Well of course it was a little more complicated then that, but basically that' is." She said.

"It must have been stressful, you have a few grey hairs." Harry said pointing to the roots of her hair not thinking it could be insensitive of him.

"Oh," she said, "um, do you want t drink?" she asked running off into the kitchen.

Harry hit his head with his hand thinking she was upset with him. "I'm sorry, I didn't been to be insensitive," Harry said.

"What? Oh don't worry everyone goes grey eventually." She said from the kitchen. "Tea? Coffee?"

"Don't worry I'm going to bed, now I know you're safe I can sleep." He said.

He went into the kitchen and kissed Hermione on the cheek, "night." He said and he went up to bed.

The next day Harry rose early, he hadn't been able to sleep, he still felt terrible about what happened.

He went down stairs to find Hermione already up and dressed.

"Morning," he said as he made a cup of coffee to wake himself up.

"Morning," she replied.

"Have you sent an owl work to tell them you won't be in today," Harry asked.

"No," Hermione said, "I'll do it later."

"But I thought you were on the morning shift?" Harry said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that, with everything that's happened." She said.

"I'll do it for you, you're not yourself." Harry said, "you go back to bed.

"I think I might go for a walk, clear my head." She said and she went over to Harry and gave him a full blown kiss on the lips.

"what are you doing?" Harry asked, "what about Ron?"

"Ron?" Hermione asked, "don't worry my husband won't mind." She said and she left the house.

I thought she said Ron and her never got married? He thought to himself, something strange was going on.

He went over to the table and sat where Hermione had just been, the mug she had been drinking from was still there. Harry noticed that there was something strange inside.

He pulled it closer, it looked strangely like… "polyjuice potion." He said aloud.

He dropped the mug and ran out the door to see if he could catch up Hermione, or who ever it was, but she had already disappeared.

"Crap!" He said and he came back into the house, he ran upstairs and pulled on some clothes.

What was he going to do? Well he couldn't do anything with the children here.

He remembered Hermione saying once that they sometimes stayed with Fred and George. He bolted down the stairs and threw some floo powder into the fire.

"The Burrow," he said putting his head into the fire. Once the kitchen came into view he shouted out, "Fred, George, hello?"

He hear footsteps and a pair of feet came into view, George knelt down.

"Harry, what the hell?" He asked slopping tea over his pyjamas. "You're…. You're."

"I know meant to be dead, I can't explain now, I need some help. Will you take Hermione's children for a little while." he asked, "it's an emergency."

"Is Hermione alright?" George asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Harry said, "I just found out the person I thought was Hermione is taking Polyjuice potion."

"Look, send the children over I'll get Emily and Alica to look after them. Fred and I will come over and help you." George said.

Harry nodded, "thanks." he said.

He then went up to wake up the children and tell them to get dressed and ready to go.

"Can't I go to school instead, we are meant to start palindromes today?" Isabelle asked.

"Sorry, but you can't." Harry said.

Eventually when the children were ready he sent them to the Burrow just as Fred and George apparated in.

"Blimey, it's true. I though George was pulling my leg." Fred said when he saw Harry. "So what's going on?"

Harry explained everything as quickly as possible so he didn't waste any more time.

"So where is she, the real Hermione?" George asked.

"Well I'm guessing a Death eater hideout or somewhere like that." Harry said, remembering what Jack had said about the tattoos.

"That's easy to find, the order stormed that place after you-know-who died, but there was nothing there." Fred said

"How do we get there?" Harry asked.

"Portkey," George said, and he held out a quill which they all touched.

They landed outside what Harry supposed was once an impressive looking manor, but it now looked unloved and a little worse for wear.

"What now, we can't just storm in, we'll be killed." George said.

"You two wait here, I'm going to see if she's actually in there." Harry said and much to the surprise of Fred and George he turned into a beautiful snowy white owl.

"I didn't know he was an animagus." Fred said.

"Well we also didn't know he was alive," George said. "I have an idea."

Harry flew around the house and in though a broken window on the top floor. He thought it safer to stay in owl from in case he was spotted.

The room he was in was an old abandoned bedroom with a battered bed in the corer next to a dresser with a broken mirror. He flew out of the room and into the next one, which was empty.

He went down the stairs and he hear murmurs coming from a room at the end of the corridor, he flew closer and silently into the room perching on a shelve just inside the door.

"What shall we do with her, I cannot bring her round. She has a severe head injury and I can't wake her up," a cloaked figure said, it was a woman.

"What have you tried?" The second person asked, a man.

"All the spell's I know." The woman said.

"Well there must be a potion, she's a healer, go to the hospital and get one." The man said, out of the corner of his eye he spotted Harry. "get out of here you stupid bird." He said.

Harry thought of what Hedwig would do if someone had said that to her, he ruffled his feathers and flew out of the door, back up the stairs and to where Fred and George were.

"I'm pretty sure she's in there, but it sounds like she's in a bad way." Harry said.

"Right we have come up with a distraction." George said, "you turn into an owl and look for Hermione while we deal with them, and take the portkey you'll need it to get out."

Harry nodded, "good luck," he said before pocketing the feather and flying off.

Fred and George approached the front door and knocked on it. They stood there and waited for an answer. Eventually they heard several locks scrape and the door open.

"Hello sir," Fred said, "he's George."

"And he's Fred." George said both of them grinning like idiots.

"We are the founders of the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." Fred announced as if he was talking to a room full of people.

"I don't care go away," The man at the door grunted.

"You won't be saying that when you see our new exciting range of products." George said. "And if you like them we can sell them to you for a reasonable price."

"I'm not interested." The man said as a second person came up behind him.

"What's going on?" the second man asked.

"Try our contagious laughing powder," Fred said and he sprinkled something that looked like slat over them, they both sneezed and burst out into a roar of laughter. Contagious laughing powder was exactly as the name suggested, and powder that made you laugh, and when someone came near you they'd start laughing too.

"Another happy customer." George said to his brother.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" A woman said and before she come any closer to the twins she sneezed and burst out in a fit of giggles.

"How long will that hold them?" George asked.

"I'd said about fifteen minutes," Fred said, "let's add a bit more, just to be sure." He added and he sprinkled more over them.#

Harry was in the house once more, he could hear the faint sounds of laughter from down stairs, Fred and George's work he suspected.

He turned into his normal for once again and walked silently down the stairs, he was on the bottom step when it emitted a loud creek.

"Hello?" he heard the low growl of a man's voice, Harry turned into his animal form and perched on one of the beams on the ceiling above.

The man came out of the room he was in, "What is that?" he asked as he heard laughter coming from downstairs.

He went off down the stairs, and when Harry was sure he was gone he flew down from the ceiling and turned back to normal.

It seemed everyone was busy down stairs, laughing, so he proceeded to look through the rooms. He crept from room to room, not fining anything except old, broken furniture and a musty smell.

He reached the ground floor of the house where the laughter was at it's loudest, and he saw a pile of people falling over each other laughing.

Downstairs was a maze of rooms all joined together, he kept his ears open for any sound of Hermione but the only sound there was, was the sound of creaking floor boards and laughter.

He in an empty room at the back of the house, he felt all hope draining form his system.

He scanned the small room, in the middle there was an old frayed rug, he went closer to it and noticed there was a raised square in the middle. He pushed the rug out of the way to find a trap door. He wrenched it open to reveal a set of old stairs, he went down them careful to close the door after him.

It was like he had entered another secret floor of the house, down here it was dark, damp and smelt like sewage and even down here he could hear the thunderous laughter from above.

In front of him there was a large set of wooden doors engraved with the dark mark. He pushed them open to find a large circular room with a raised platform on the left wall, and the only source of light were blue flaming torches in a brackets.

He lit his want to get a better look there were three doors on the far wall, he crossed the room and entered one room. It contained a high backed chair and an old battered bed frame.

He continued to the next door, it was completely empty except for a fire place and a set of chains in the corner.

Closing that door he went to the next one, inside he found Hermione lying on a cold stone bench nest to a dying fire.

"Hermione," he said relieved and he rushed to her side, she was unconscious and had a large gash in her head that had been covered with an old bandage. Her hair was dishevelled and there was a large chunk missing.

As Harry tried to wake his friend up he noticed that it was strangely silent, something wasn't right. He then realized that he could no longer hear the sound of laughing.

"Crap," He said to himself as he sat Hermione up and put her over his shoulder.

"What do we have here?" A man asked pushing the door open. "Potter, Harry Potter?" He said, "I thought you might make an appearance."

Harry put Hermione down on the bench and pulled himself up to full height, he was at least two inches taller then the man.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm what people call a death eater Potter, I don't suppose you've heard of them?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Let me guess, you want vengeance for me killing Voldemort?" Harry said.

"Kind of, I suppose in a way I'm glad that you killed him. It makes way for me." The man growled.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean now he's gone I can be the new Dark Lord." he man said, even though he had a cloak covering his face Harry could tell he was smiling. "All I've to do to confirm that place is kill you."

Harry smiled, "no offence but Voldemort tried seven times to do that and he still didn't do it, what make you think you can? I mean you're no where near as scar as he was."

"You will not speak to me like that. Expelliarmus!" He shouted, Harry made a shield and it bounced off it and hit the wall.

"Well, if you are going to be my new arch enemy, I will at least need to know you're name." Harry said sarcastically.

"You can call me Lestrange," the man said laughing.

"Lestrange?" Harry asked, anger burning up inside of him.

"I believe I was my sister in law that killed you're Godfather, was it not?" He said and he laughed again.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, the spell hit Lestrange and made him fly back into the wall.

He got up again looking daggers at Harry.

"Potter you can only escape Death so many times, and when I finally put an end to you everyone will realize me as their leader."

"Petrificus Totalus," Lestrange shouted.

"Protego," Harry said deflecting the spell, "stupefy," Harry shouted and the spell missed, "expelliarmus." The spell hit him again and he slammed into the wall.

Harry would have loved to finish him off but he needed to get Hermione out. He swung her over his shoulder and reached in his pocket for the feather George had made into a portkey, but it was gone.

He scanned the floor and found it over on the other side of the room, he sprinted across to get it but Lestrange got in the way.

"Where are you going, we've barley started." He said. Harry, pushed out his leg and kicked him out of the way.

Harry, pushed out his leg and kicked him out of the way. "Move." he shouted as he did so.

He bent down to pick up the feather and was about to leave when he saw Lestrange firing at spell at him out of the corner of his eye.

He ducked out of the way, he could afford for Hermione to get hurt anymore. He put the feather back in his pocket and ran to the other side of the room.

"Come on, lets finish this." Lestrange shouted.

Harry looked at him across the room and had an idea.

"Alright then," he said and he placed Hermione on the ground. "Let's do it properly, a proper duel."

"If that's what you want." Lestrange said, they both walked towards each other into the middle of the room, under a black candelabra.

They both started to bow, but as Lestrange went down all the way Harry shot a spell at the candelabra and ran out of the way before it fell to the ground hitting Lestrange and trapping his under it.

"Potter," he managed to say, "fight me like a man."

"Not a chance," Harry said and before there were any more interruptions he heaved Hermione back over his shoulder and took the portkey back home.


	7. The Daily Profit

Harry had to try hard not to fall over when his feet slammed to the ground back in Hermione's house. He rushed straight into the living room and lay her on the sofa.

"Harry?" Fred asked as he came though from the kitchen, George in toe.

"How is he?"

"Not good, we need to get her to Saint Mungo's," Harry said.

"What about you?" George asked.

"I'm fine, a few scratches but that's it, just take her." Harry urged.

"What about you?"

"I can't go I'm meant to be dead." Harry said, "now go!"

Harry watched as Fred and George took her away, he prayed that she was going to be OK.

He sat back on the sofa and put a cushion behind his back to support it, Hermione was heavy!

Harry was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard the door go.

"I'm back," A woman's voice said, Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione walk into the room.

"Hermione?" He said bewildered before he remembered that he still had the fake Hermione to deal with, "oh Hermione can you come her for a minute?"

"Sure, what's going on?" She asked sitting next to him.

"Well you see I have a problem, there's this person that I thought was someone, but it turned out she was someone else in disguise." Harry said, "and I went and found the real person, but the person in disguise doesn't know that yet, and I don't know how to tell her, did you get that?"

"Well, that's some problem tell me how that works out." She said as she tried to make a run for it.

"Stupefy." Harry said lazily stopping her in her tracks. "I'm sure the ministry will love to meet you."

He put magical ropes around her and closed his eyes again, sometimes being dead was really annoying!

Hermione heard voices around her, she groggily opened her eyes as she came to.

"Hermione?" A healer asked, "can you hear me?"

"What? Yeah," She said squinting as she adjusted to the light, her voice was croaky as she hadn't used it for a while.

"You were in an accident and suffered a very bad head injury." the healer said, her voice was familiar.

"Laura?" She asked.

"You don't miss anything, yes it's me Laura." The healer said, Hermione worked with her on the wards.

"How did I get here? Where are my children? Where's Harry?" Hermione asked trying to sit up.

"You must be delirious, just lie back and take it easy, you're twins are waiting outside. I'll send them in." The healer said making her lie down.

The door opened and Jack and Isabelle ran into the room and flung their arms around their mother.

"We missed you," Isabelle said.

"Give your mother some room to breath," the healer said and her children loosened their grip and jumped onto the bed with their mum.

"How are you feeling?" Angelina asked coming in after the children.

"I've been better." Hermione said, "but I'll live."

"Fred told me everything," she said, "it must have been a nightmare."

"I don't really remember much, I was unconscious for most of the time."

"The healer said you suffered a bad head injury," Angelina said, "she said that the bandage they put on it infected the cut."

"I don't think they really cared about that," Hermione said.

"Sorry in interrupt, but we're going to move you to a private room," The healer said.

"I'll come and find you later," Angelina said.

Hermione was put into a wheel chair and taken along the corridor into a small room.

"This should be a little more comfortable," the healer said. "I have something for you, it's a card from all the staff."

The healer handed Hermione a get well soon card signed by all her colleagues.

"Thank you," Hermione said as she got into the new bed and placed it on the bed side table.

"If you need anything just give me a buzz," the healer said and she left Hermione alone.

She had been stilling alone for a few minutes when the door creaked open of it's own accord and shut again.

Hermione tensed in her bed as she searched for a sign of a person.

"Hermione," Came Harry's voice and he threw off his cloak.

"Harry, you scared the life out of me, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, "someone might see you.

"I wanted to see who you were, you didn't look too great the last time I saw you." Harry said.

"I'm fine," Hermione said, "but what actually happened?"

"They captured you and kept you so they could use your hair for a polyjuice potion, and they sent another Death Eater home as you." Harry said, "but she wasn't too clever and I found polyjuice potion in the bottom of her mug. Then Fred George and I went to the secret Death eater hide out and I found you, unconscious, in a dungeon type thing. Then I duelled with Rabastan Lestrange, who is intent on stealing Voldemort's crown as the most feared dark wizard that ever lived, and he thought that killing me would be the right place to start."

"Right," Hermione said bewildered by all the information, "so-"

She stopped talking when the door knob started to turn, Harry made to put his cloak back on and Hermione lay down in her bed.

A trainee healer came in and looked at her strangely, and looked into the corner where Harry was sitting as if he had seen him. He picked up Hermione's notes.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked as he scanned the board.

"Yeah, I'm juts tired I think I'll go to sleep." She said trying to get rid of him as quickly as possible.

The man looked up, "I hope you get better soon Miss Granger," he said.

Hermione smiled in thanks and waited for him to leave.

"Now you had better go home before anyone sees you." She scolded Harry, that was too close.

"OK, just get well soon yeah," Harry said and he apparated back home.

A few days later Hermione was allowed to come home, with a clean bill of health.

Her children were sent back to school and Hermione had made a formal complaint about them being allowed to walk off with a total stranger.

It was mid morning when an owl flew through the window to deliver the daily profit.

Hermione put some money in it's pouch and looked at the front page.

"Crap!" She said as she started that the Headline.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Hermione passed him the paper and Harry read the headline.

i b The Boy That Lived Lives /b /i 

"How did they find out?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged as he read the article.

"It say here that a trainee healer at Saint Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, saw Mr. Potter while checking on a patient, Miss Hermione Granger, who was an old friend of Mr Potters." Harry read trying to keep his voice calm. "Hermione Granger was admitted into the Hospital the day before with mysterious injuries and no clear explanation given to how she got them. Our source says that it is most likely to have a connection with Mr Potter as he's always been a magnet for trouble."

Harry slammed the paper down.

"I don't believe this," he said fuming. "It even gives the address of your house."

"What, they can't do that, can they?" Hermione asked.

Just then someone rung the doorbell.

Hermione got up and went to the door, she opened it and as greeted by at least ten flashing cameras and shouting reporters.

She slammed the door shut again.

"There are reporters from the Daily Profit outside, all trying to get a story." She said.

Harry put his head in his hands, maybe he should just disappear now and never come back so not to endanger Hermione. As he thought that he looked up at her face. He couldn't do that he cared too much about her now, he couldn't leave her.

But if he didn't leave that meant he stayed and he would have to tell the press where he had been for the past eleven years., but maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. He'd be able to go out again, even if he was constantly annoyed by people asking for his autograph, or to shake his hand.

He brought his head back up, "right I'm going out there." he said.

"What, are you mad they'll eat you alive!" Hermione said.

"Don't worry, I can't hide for the rest of my life," He said but Hermione not convinced. "It's the best thing, trust me."

With that Harry walked to the door and with a deep breath opened it.

Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I just couldn't find any inspiration for this chapter. This like many of the others do not involve a cliffe!


	8. Dumbledore's Note

Harry opened the latest addition of the Daily Profit to find his own face staring back at him. His interview with the press was front page news and it spanned over a further six pages of the paper.

He found it hard to believe that the few short sentences he had said could be made into a six page article. He didn't want to say too much in case he regretted it later, but already this morning he had received five owls from various different people asking for a exclusive interview.

Hermione entered the room Isabelle close behind her.

Isabelle plonked herself on Harry's lap and proceeded to read the paper with him.

Harry didn't mind this, he had grown quite attached to Jack and Isabelle. Just as Harry thought this, Jack ran into the room carrying a mini broomstick.

"Will you teach me how to fly Harry?" He asked jumping up and down on the balls of his feet.

Harry looked at Hermione and she frowned.

"I don't think that is a good idea." She said.

"I'll stay close to Harry, I promise." Jack said, Harry smiling at his enthusiasm.

"I'm not sure." Hermione said.

"I'll take care of him." Harry said, it had been a long time since he had used his broomstick and he was as eager as Jack to go flying.

"Well, only if you stay close to Harry," she said to Jack, "and if you don't go showing him any of those dangerous tricks that you do." She added to Harry.

"You can do tricks? That's so cool." Jack said, and before Hermione had time to protest, they both sprinted out into the garden.

Later that evening when the children had gone to bed Harry and Hermione sat in the kitchen talking.

Harry pulled out the note Dumbledore had left him eleven years ago and placed it on the table.

"Have any idea what it's about yet?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, "What I really need to do is talk to Dumbledore, and that's not going to happen."

Hermione thought for a second, "What didn't I see this before?" She asked herself.

"What?"

"Dumbledore was headmaster of Hogwarts, and all headmasters have their portrait hanging up in the Headmasters office." Hermione said. "So we just go to Hogwarts and as the portrait."

"You're brilliant." Harry said "I'll go there first thing in the morning."

"What about me?" Hermione asked. "I want to come, I haven't been to Hogwarts in years."

"Ok then, we'll go there first thing in the morning." Harry corrected himself.

The next morning Harry and Hermione were stood outside the oak front doors of the legendary school.

"Who's the Head teacher now?" Harry asked.

"McGonagall, but she's on her last legs now, this is her last year." Hermione said.

They pushed the doors open, they had sent an owl ahead before hand, they just hoped it had gotten there.

The school looked just as it did the last time Harry had been here, just with out all the dead bodies.

There were a few students walking through the entrance hall when they entered and they all stopped and stared at Harry when he walked in.

"Is that Harry Potter, or am I seeing things?" One girl asked her friend her eyes fixed on Harry.

Harry smiled slightly at them and the girl nearly wet herself before running off with a red face.

Professor McGonagall came out of the Great hall and beamed, she rushed over and gave Harry a hug, something very unexpected.

"I read it in the paper, but I didn't believe it." She said surveying him.

Harry smiled, "long time no see."

"Indeed, and Miss. Granger, I knew you two would make a lovely couple." She said.

"Oh we're not a couple." Hermione said.

Professor McGonagall just nodded, "well do come up to my office, Albus is waiting for you." She said and she escorted them through the castle where the word about the famous Harry Potter being there had already spread, and they soon had s crowd following them.

They entered the office to find it very different. There were no longer a mass of clicking gold instruments, it seemed a lot bigger as it was less cluttered. Although the walls were still crammed packed with portraits.

The desk was in the same place, and Dumbledore's portrait took pride of place above it. He was currently sitting on a comfortable looking sofa eating some sherbet lemons.

He looked up to see Harry and Hermione standing there and he beamed with pride.

"I knew you'd make it back eventually." He said.

"Hello Professor." Harry said and he felt a lump in his throat, it felt like he was being reunited with his Grandfather.

"I'll leave you alone, Hermione why don't you come on a tour of the castle with me." Professor McGonagall said and they both left.

Harry took a seat behind the desk and looked at the portrait.

"Well I suppose you want to know what happened." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded holding the note in his hand.

"Go over to the bookcase on the top shelf at the end of the row on the left hand side." Dumbledore said, "there's a book you ought to read."

Harry retrieved the book, it was a black leather bound book with a silver spine, and a large amount of dust gathered on it.

He turned to the page marked out, the page had information an a rare event that happens when two brother wands are forced into battle.

i Legame dei fratelli.

This is a rare spell effect that happens when two brother wands are forced into battle. It is similar to Prior Incantato, but has a different effect.

When the owner of one wand casts the spell that kills the other, it automatically effects his/her own wand. This is because brother wands aren't made to be fought against.

The result of this effect is that the wand that cast's the spell may explode with it's brother, and cam be lethal to it's owner. /i 

Harry re-read the page several times before the information sunk in properly, what the hell was Legame dei fratelli?

"I don't understand." Harry said.

"Legame dei fratelli is a rare spell effect, it has only ever been seen once before that's probably why you have never herd of it." Dumbledore said.

"But what has this got to do with the fact that I close my eyes in one place and woke up in the middle of no where?"

"I feared that you would explode with your wand." Dumbledore said gravely.

"But I didn't, nothing even happened to my wand," Harry said confused, "and even if something had happened I had it with me anyway, I still would have died just in a different place."

"It didn't explode, but it could have, and I couldn't take that chance." Dumbledore said. "I made a promise to your parents that whatever happened, I would make sure you lived to see the end of the war."

"But I'm still confused, you said you moved me because my wand might have exploded, but I brought my wand with me I would still have been in danger."

"I know, but I had a feeling it wouldn't happen. You see you used your wand for good, where as Tom used his for bad." Dumbledore explained. "I had a feeling that if he had killed you then his wand would have exploded as well, but I wasn't sure whether it would have been the same the other way around. I had planned to come and see if you were Ok, if you were in fact alive, but I couldn't do much out of a painting. I sent someone to check, but you weren't there, we tried to find you, but we didn't know where to start. The only option we had was to tell the world you were dead."

Harry listened, so the fact was, there had really been no need for him to disappear at all, he could have stayed alive his wand hadn't exploded.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm sorry you had to go through this, but it was better then you exploding with your wand." Dumbledore said.

"But I wouldn't have exploded anyway, you just put me in the middle of nowhere for no reason!"

Dumbledore didn't say anything.

"But how did you get me to the middle of nowhere if you were dead?" Harry asked, still puzzled by the whole thing.

"Ancient Magic," Dumbledore explained, "I had put a charm on you the minute I found out about it."

"And you didn't think of telling me?" Harry asked angrily.

"I didn't want to worry you with yet another complication." Dumbledore said.

"This is something I would have liked to know," Harry said rising from his seat letting the book fall to the floor with a loud thud. "We could have found another way to kill Voldemort."

"Harry there was no other way, short of going up to him and stabbing him." Dumbledore said.

"Why didn't I do that, kill him like a muggle would?" Harry raged.

"There was no way you could have gotten close enough to him, and even if you did it probably wouldn't have worked anyway." Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry sat back down in his seat his anger seeping away, he knew there was no point in being angry, it would get him anywhere, yet Dumbledore seemed to do it every time. He seemed to think keeping things from him would be better then telling him the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked again, "you do you always insist of keeping things from me? I'm not a teenager anymore, I faced some terrible things during my life, I can handle almost anything, including the truth."

Dumbledore sighed, "I suppose I thought I was protecting you." The old man said.

"Well I didn't need protecting." Harry snapped.

"I am sorry Harry." Dumbledore said.

Harry looked up, and tried to calm himself. He didn't want to fight with Dumbledore.

"Well we can't change the past," Harry said, "but I can't help but think, what might have been different?"

"You mean between you and Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked a twinkle in his eye.

"No," Harry said, "well yes." There was no point in lying.

"The course of true love never runs smooth." Dumbledore said, "now I'm sorry but I've arranged a game of cards with the gentle men on the fourth floor corridor."

Harry laughed slightly. "Nice seeing you again Professor." Harry said and Dumbledore nodded before leaving his painting.

Harry slowly got up and exited the office, his head reeling with the new information. He had wanted to know this for eleven years, yet now he seemed strangely calm about the whole thing.

"There's no point in dwelling on the past my boy, just concentrate on the future." A portrait of an old wizard said.

Harry smiled slightly before leaving the office.


	9. Ron

I know I haven't updated this story in ages, and I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I've been really busy and when I sat down to write I just couldn't! Please don't hate me! L

Hermione stirred milk into a cup of coffee, it had been a few weeks since she had been to Hogwarts with Harry. He had told her everything that had happened in Dumbledore's office. Harry seemed to be satisfied with the story but she couldn't help but think there was a gaping hole in it.

Hermione sighed as she sipped her piping hot drink, she perched on the worktop as she drank.

Today she was all alone in the house, Harry had gone out for an interview with the Daily Profit. He was getting paid a lot of money to do it, and had been reluctant at first but he soon gave in.

She had been standing deep in thought for a few minutes when she became aware of the smell of smoke.

"What the?" She asked herself as she followed her nose out into the hall. "Oh Jesus!" She said when she saw a strange ball on fire rolling around on her door mat, a deadly ticking coming from inside it.

It was like a muggle bomb, except it was controlled by magic, and it was on fire.

She pulled out her wand and shot water at the flaming ball, the fire flickered but came back again.

"Oh God!" She muttered to herself, trying to keep a cool head even though she knew that in a few seconds her whole house could explod with her in it.

What could she do to stop it?

She tried spraying it with water again but it didn't work.

"Come on, come on," She said to herself, "think!"

She needed to do something fast, or it would be too late.

She shouted out in frustration and panic, she had no idea what to do.

Well if I don't do anything I'll die anyway, she thought and she pointed her wand at the ball of fire and said the first spell that come into her head.

She closed her eyes, "Stupefy." She shouted, and amazingly the ball froze.

She looked out from behind her closed eyelids and looked in disbelief. She had done it.

"I must be the luckiest person alive." She said to herself, but then again if she was it wouldn't have been posted through her letter box in the first place.

She levitated the ball, opened the front door and threw it as far as she could.

She watched as the ball flew through the air, frozen, she then looked up and down the road to see if there was a sigh of the person who had done it.

It was empty, but then again she didn't expect the person to have hung around. They had probably apparated away straight afterwards.

She went back into the house, now wishing that there was someone else there with her.

She went back into the kitchen and poured her coffee down the sink, she needed something stronger. She conjured up a glass of fire whisky, something she would never normally drink, but she felt that she needed it right now.

As she sat drinking she wondered if her day could get any worse, but her question was answered when an owl flew in through the window carrying a letter from St Mungos.

Harry was in a private room in the Leaky Cauldron. He sat opposite a rather attractive looking witch who was interviewing him for the Profit.

Her Quick Quotes Quill was running up and down on a piece of parchment on the table in front of them.

"Can I just say once again Mr. Potter, I'm honoured to be interviewing you." The witch said smiling at him, showing him a full set of pearly whites.

Harry forced a smile and nodded, that was the fifth time she'd thanked him since he'd arrived.

"Right, so Harry, can I call you Harry?" She asked but didn't wait for a reply, "where have you been for the past 11 years?"

"I've been trying to get back here." He said.

"It took you 11 years?"

"No, but it did take a long time," Harry said, he was getting a little annoyed with the repetitive questions. He was beginning to wish he had never agrees to do this.

"Are the rumours true that you are going to release a book about your travels back to England?" The witched asked.

"No," Harry said.

"The word is that you saved a village from a rampaging giant in India on your way back, is that true?" The witch asked, not taking any notice of the fact he had aid on to the last question.

"No, that's rubbish, there aren't even any giants left now, and if there were they wouldn't be in India." Harry said, "and I didn't even pass through India."

"Right, so it's not true?"

Harry sighed, "no it's not, now can we draw this to a close I have somewhere to be." Harry said. He had no where to be, he just wanted to get out.

"Of course Mr. Potter, just a few more questions." The woman said, "now you live with a Miss Granger, is that right?"

"Yes, but I'd rather not talk about that thank you."

"Yes, but it has been reported that you two are getting very close, could love be in the air?"

"What?" Harry asked, "I, it's, we, no there isn't." Harry spluttered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Harry said, "we're close friends, very close, and we love each other very much, but not in that way."

The woman nodded but he could tell she didn't believe him.

Hermione ran through the halls of St Mungos, she had just received an urgent letter telling her that there had been an emergency and that she needed to get there straight away.

Worry was etched in every line of her face, she knew it had something to do with Ron, but the letter had been vague and obviously written in a hurry.

She reached the corridor where Ron's private room was and she found people standing around, all looking very busy and important.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she ran to the door.

"Ah, Hermione." The Healer said, "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" Hermione asked realizing that her worst fears might be true. "What's happened."

"You had better come inside." The woman said and she pulled Hermione through a crowd of people into Ron's room and closed the door.

Inside stood a few people looking around, taking pictures, writing on parchment and filing out important looking forms.

"Ron," she said as her breath caught in her throat. Ron was lying still on his bed, not moving a look of fear on his face.

She ran to his side and took his hand, "Ron, it's me Hermione," she said frantically, "I've come to see you, come on wake up."

Ron did not move, "come on, come on." She said as she became desperate, "wake up!" she started to shake him.

Two hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from Ron.

"Why isn't he waking up?" She asked the healer.

"I'm so sorry, he's dead."

Tears rushed out of Hermione's eyes, "no he's not." She said and she broke free and started shaking him again.

"There's no use." The healer said, "come into my office and I'll tell you what happened."

Hermione was steered into an office off the side of the room where she sat down and was handed a drink.

"So how did he………… he………….."! Hermione's voice started to break.

"I'm afraid that he didn't die of natural causes, he was murdered." The healer said softly.

Hermione dropped her drink and it fell on the floor and smashed.

"M…. m……. murdered? By who?"

"We don't know, I heard noises coming from the room, as if Ron was in distress and I came into check. I heard two people apparating away, and Ron was on the bed, not moving." The healer said, trying not to cry herself. "There was a note, but no one has been able to open it, it's addressed to Harry Potter."

"Harry?" She asked, and it dawned on her, the same people that kidnapped hr children must have killed Ron. "I don't understand, how was this allowed to happen?"

"I do not know, an inquiry is happening right now although w fear that it was the same people who have been attacking muggle borns for the last few weeks."

Hermione nodded silently, she knew why it had happened, to get to Harry. If they killed Ron it would hurt Harry, and those close to him.

"Can I sit with Ron alone for a little while?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," the Healer said and she took Hermione back into the main room and got rid of all the people. "I'll be outside if you need me."

Hermione pulled up and chair and sat next to Ron, she took his cold hand and squeezed it.

"How could I let this happen?" She asked, "I was too wrapped up in other things to even come and see you."

Tears fell down her cheeks as she talked to him, "I should have been here more often, we were going to get married, I was nearly your wife, I should have been here."

She put her head down and let the tears fall from her face.

"What am I going to tell the children?" She asked, "you we're getting better, they were going to come and see you when you were better, now they'll never meet you."

Hermione heard the door creak open, he turned and found Harry standing there. Their eyes met and Harry realized what had happened.

He moved towards her and Hermione got up and hugged him. Tears now gushed down her face, with no hope of her stopping them.

"It's going to be OK." Harry said stroking her hair, he looked at Ron's lifeless face. Memories flashed into his mind of them laughing and joking without a care in the world.

"It's all my fault." He whispered to himself, if he had never come back none of this would have happened. He now knew what he had to do to make it stop, once and for all.


	10. Harry's Decision

This is just a quick note to tell you that the next chapter (after this one) will be the last. I know this story is quite short, but I originally intended it to be a one chapter story, but then I wrote another chapter! Hpe you enjoy!

Harry sat in the Burrow, he had just attended Ron's funeral and he now sat alone, thinking about what he had to do.

Where ever he went trouble followed, that was the way it had always been and even now with Voldemort gone it was still the same.

People had been living their lives without him just fine, no one was getting hurt, no one was dying just to get to him. Then he came back and it all kicked off again. It seemed the world would be a better place with out him.

He should never have come back here, it was a mistake, he should have died the day he killed Voldemort. Died of lived and be killed by some 'new dark lord'. Wither way he should be dead, he was living on borrowed time, he should be gone, Ron should be alive and everyone should be happy, without him.

"Harry?" Hermione asked coming into the room where he sat. "Are you OK?"

"No," Harry said, "I need to be alone right now."

"Harry what's going on, what aren't you telling me?" Hermione asked.

Harry stood up and walked over to her, he put his hand on her shoulder. "You're amazing, you know that." He said and he kissed her head before leaving the room.

He walked out of the burrow, ignoring all the people that tired to talk to him, offer their condolences. He walked down the path and into the village, he kept walking, not knowing where he was going.

When it started to get dark Harry decided to go home, ha apparated back to Hermione's house. He knew she wasn't there, she was staying at the borrow tonight with her children.

He went up to his room and sat on his bed, he looked over to his bedside tabled where a note lay, addressed to him. It was the note that had been found by Ron, he still hadn't opened it, he was scared of what was inside.

He grabbed the note, he didn't care anymore, he wasn't scared. The worst that could happen would be that he died, and he should be dead anyway, so what did it matter.

He ripped open the note and read that parchment inside.

_ I _

_You're time is running out, you can no longer hide. I am going to do what my master could not._

_You will face me like a man, like you faced him, and this time you won't escape alive. /I _

Harry threw the note on the floor and laughed slightly. They thought he was scared, they thought what they were going to do would be a punishment, but it would be a favour. He could now die gloriously like he should have done all those years ago.

He got up and went to his desk, he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill towards him. He dipped the quill in the ink and started to write a letter to Hermione.

Hermione sat in the burrow, everyone had left after the funeral and she was sitting in Ron's old room. She was getting worried about Harry, he had left the house nearly three hours ago and he hadn't come back.

He had been acting strangely too, ever since they were in the hospital.

She sighed and stood up, she shouldn't be thinking of Harry so much, Ron had just died, and all she could think of was why Harry was acting strangely.

She went downstairs where Fred and George were sitting in the kitchen.

"Hermione do you want a drink?" Fred asked as he poured boiling wated into two cups.

"No thanks." She said.

"Where's Harry?" George asked.

"I don't know, he went out and hasn't come back." Hermione said.

"He's taking this really hard." George said as Fred handed him a drink, "does anyone else get the feeling that he thinks it was all his fault?"

"That's how Harry always takes things." Hermione said sitting at the table with them.

"I suppose." Fred said, they fell into silence.

"I'm going up to bed," Hermione said.

"Good night." They both said, Hermione went back up the stairs. She could tell how much pain Fred and George were in, they had been the same when the other members of their family died. They were quite, very unlike them, but then again so would you be if one of your last relatives had died.

The next day Harry sat on his bed, still in the clothes he was wearing the night before. He hadn't slept a wink, he had just stared into space the whole night.

An owl tapped at his window, it was delivering the Daily Profit.

He opened the window with his wand and allowed it in. He put some money in its pouch and it flew off again.

He opened the paper and saw the headline, I B Hogsmeade Under Attack /I /B 

Harry's eyes scrolled down the page and he read the story.

I The all wizarding village in now deserted and Death eaters can be seen roaming around the streets. No one is sure who is responsible for this attack but it is feared that it is on of He Who Must Not be Named followers trying to follow in his footsteps.

It is just like the attack of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that happened when You Know Who was defeated by Harry Potter, and people fear that this 'new dark lord' is trying to avenge his master.

This attack took the Ministry completely by surprise, and it is therefore why it has taken them so long for them to do anything about it. Since the attack started last night they have tried twice to take the village back, but they have failed. /I 

Harry stopped reading, and put the paper aside.

He stood up and got changed, today was the day it all ended, he was going to Hogsmeade.

"Harry, are you here?" He heard Hermione shout from downstairs, she must be back from the burrow.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and a hand on is door knob.

Harry didn't want to see Hermione, it would be too painful so he apparated away before she opened the door.

Hermione entered the room, she had heard the crack and knew he was gone.

She sighed, he obviously didn't want to talk to him, she was about to leave and go back to the burrow, where Jack and Isabelle were, when she saw a piece of parchment screwed up on the floor.

She bent over a pick it up, it was the note to Harry that they had found in the hospital.

"Oh Jesus," She whispered to herself, she put the not down then and picked up the paper on the bed.

She scanned the article on the front page, when she finished reading she sat there thinking. She was now worried, very worried.

As she thought a note on the desk in the corner caught her eye. She went over and found it addressed to her.

She opened it and read it.

I Dear Hermione.

I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through for the past few months. I know you would never admit it, but it's all my fault. It's my fault that Ron is dead, my fault your children got kidnapped, my fault that you nearly died. Nearly everything bad happens in this world is because of me.

Me coming back here was a mistake, I have no reason for being here. I came back to be with everyone that I loved, but now I find they're all dead because of me. I now have to put right everything that I have done wrong.

I'm going to find Lestrange, I'm going to end it once and for all. I'm going to go down in a blaze of glory and bring him with me. I'm not going to return this time, there will be no 'coming back from the dead' this time.

I pains me to leave you, and you will never know how much you mean to me. I am sorry once again.

All my Love

Harry /I 

"No," Hermione whispered as she put together the everything she had found in his room.

He had gone to Hogsmead, he was going to save the village and kill himself and Lestrange in the process.

She dropped the note from her hand and ran out of the room like a headless chicken. She had to stop him, but how.

She ran into the kitchen and picked up her wand, she was going after him. She took a deep breath and apparated to Hogsmeade.


	11. Harry's Last Battle

Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed this story, and this is the end. I hope you enjoyed it!

Right this is just another small note, to say that I have changed this chapter slightly, and that I may write an alternate ending for those who weren't too keen on this one.

Hermione apparated to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. She was hidden in a small wooded area, near the place that Sirius had hidden back when she was in fourth year.

The village was deserted except for Death eaters in Black robes milling around.

They must have been multiplying in secret all this time waiting to launch an attack.

She suddenly felt sick with fear, now she realized that she had no plan of action. How was she going to find Harry, she had no idea where he was.

Well she thought to herself, she wouldn't find Harry if she was hiding in a bush would she.

She quietly stood up and made her way into the village.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted and two Death Eaters flew back and smashed into the wall. He tied them up with ropes and moved on.

He had gathered from conversations he had overheard that Lestrange was in the Three Broomsticks, which he was using as his headquarters.

He was half way down the street already, in the distance he could see Hogwarts and the Shrieking Shack, and also more death Eaters guarding the village.

He made his up the street blasting out of his way and one that he came across.

"It's Potter, Potter's here!" A Death Eater shouted raising the alarm and running into the Three Broomsticks.

Harry aimed his wand and blasted him down, but everyone had heard him.

A swarm of people all dressed in Black came out of the Three Broomsticks.

Harry smiled gravely, it was the beginning of his end.

Hermione made her way into the village, walking in the back streets and making sure that she wasn't seen.

She stopped when she saw two Death eaters tied up against the wall, they were both unconscious, Harry had obviously been here.

She pulled her cloak around her as she walked silently through the streets. Everything looked so different. It was completely empty, she remembered when the street was swarming with students, but then again a lot had changed since she was at school.

"Miss, Miss, I wouldn't be out walking on your own if I was you." Came a small voice from the front door of a house.

Hermione looked over, an old woman had her head poked out of her door.

Hermione nodded and smiled, "I'm looking for someone." She said and she moved on. As she walked she felt the old woman's eyes on her, Hermione just looked straight in front of her, and she eventually heard the door close.

She heard a shout in the distance, it had come from the main street. It was a male voice, Harry's voice.

Harry faced a large group of Death Eaters, he smiled as he faced them.

They started to shoot spells at him but he produced a shield and they flew back to the senders.

"Come on Lestrange, I want to see you." Harry shouted.

Another wave of spells came flying at him, many of they missed, some only narrowly.

A parting was made in the crowd and a figure walked through, it was Rabastian Lestrange.

"Potter, wasn't expecting to see you here." The man said walking towards him, Harry could tell he was nervous.

"I don't want to talk to you, I have a job to do." Harry said, he didn't want to waste time talking, he knew Hermione would work out what was going on sooner or later, ad he didn't want her to talk hi out of it.

"So the Ministry have sent you, I suppose I can expect a large number of Aurors apparating in any moment to come to the rescue."

"No, no, no Aurors, no nothing." Harry said, "no one knows I'm here."

Lestrange looked at Harry, "now isn't that strange, you come to save the wizarding world, yet you don't bring re-enforcement? Anyone would think that you wanted to die."

"And who say's I don't?" Harry asked, "I'm going and I'm bringing you with me."

Fear was visible in Lestrange's eyes, this man wanted to die, it was a pointless fight. He was dangerous, very dangerous.

"Now let's get this started." Harry said.

The Death Eaters broke into murmurs, many apparated away.

"Where are you going you fools, he's bluffing." Lestrange said but he didn't believe his words. The Death eaters knew that Lestrange was no where near as powerful as Voldemort, he had no chance especially if Harry was suicidal.

Harry laughed, "no I'm not." He said.

"Well I-" Lestrange started to say but he abruptly broke off and sent a spell flying at Harry.

It hit him in the arm and he shouted out in pain. He covered a large gash with his hand, blood spilling out over it.

"It that the best you have?" Harry asked and he sent a barrage of spells at him.

His final battle had begun.

Hermione ran through the streets, she could hear a duel going on in the main street. She had to get to Harry before it was too late, she needed to bring him to his senses.

She reached and found a large circle of Death eaters standing around two figures. One was Harry they other Lestrange.

God, what am I doing? She thought to herself, I have children to think of, even if I do get to Harry what good will it do. There are hundreds of Death eaters, we'll never get out alive.

She drew herself up to full height and help her wand in front of her, shaking those thoughts in her head. She needed t get to Harry, her life had been so miserable before he came back, she couldn't lose him again.

"I'm coming Harry," She whispered to herself and she started blasting people out of the way.

The duel in the middle of the circle stopped as they heard what was going on, soon a gap had been made and Hermione appeared.

"What do we have here?" Lestrange asked and he started to walk towards Hermione.

"NO!" Harry shouted and he shot a spell at him. And he froze momentarily. "Hermione go!" He shouted.

"NO!" Hermione shouted back and she ran and joined him, "I'm not going to let you do this."

"You can't stop me." Harry said back to her.

"Lovers tiff?" Lestrange asked and he threw a spell at Hermione, it hit her in the stomach and she doubled over. "I thought you weren't bringing back up."

"I'm not I don't know-" Harry's words were drowned out by the sound of people apparating into the village.

An army of Aurors had arrived. The Death Eaters turned from the battle between their new leader and Harry and started to fight the Aurors.

"Hermione go now, please." Harry pleaded.

"No," Hermione said, "I'm not letting you do this."

"Let her stay, she can watch you being killed." Lestrange spat.

A furious duel started again, spells flying everywhere.

Hermione got caught up in the crowd and started battling with Death eaters.

Harry shot spell after spell at his opponent, many missing.

"You will not beat me!" Lestrange shouted he fired a barrage of spells at Harry.

"What makes you think that? But then again Voldemort said the same thing again before he died, and look what happened to him." Harry said, he dodged another spell, "History seems to be repeating itself."

Spell after spell was fired between the two opponents, Harry was surprised at how well Lestrange was keeping up.

Harry closed his eyes and put his wand out in front of him, it was time to end this once and for all. He summoned all the power he had inside of him, this was the same way he had defeated Voldemort, with this very spell.

Power seemed to radiate off Harry, the duels around them seemed to stop as Harry's wand seemed to glow and a Phoenix song seemed to fill the air, floating on the wind.

Hermione saw he glow and fought her way to the outer rim of the area where the two men had been fighting, she knew what he was doing. It was ancient magic, a very powerful spell, it was a wonder Harry hadn't died the last time he used it against Voldemort.

She saw Harry lift his arms up, it seemed to happen in slow motion.

"NO!" She screamed, time seemed to slow as she ran to Harry, she knocked him over, making him lose his concentration.

A jet of red glowing light shot out of his wand, and veered of course as he was knocked over. It hit a nearby Death Eater, and he fell to the ground without a sound. It wasn't nearly as powerful as it would have need if Harry had been able to complete the whole spell, but then again a Death eater was no where near as powerful as Voldemort so the spell did no require so much force.

He fell to the ground panting, he was drained of energy and he hadn't even completed the spell. If had had done, he would probably be dead.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered as she checked that he was still alive.

A laugh ran out over the battle field, it was that of Lestrange, he raised his wand, aiming at Harry.

A jet of black light flew across the space between them, it hit Harry who saw it coming but had no time to move, or make any defence.

It felt like there were insects crawling around his skin, eating him away.

Hermione grabbed hole o Harry as he started to squirm and shout in pain.

"What have you done it him?" She asked malice in her voice.

"I done what my master couldn't not, I've killed the boy who lived."

"No, he's still alive." Hermione said, as she tried to stop him from squirming.

"But not for much longer."

"NO!" Hermione screamed and she shot a spell at him. He flew back and knocked over a pair duelling.

"Harry, Harry." she said turning to him, "are you alright? Say something."

Harry looked into her big round brow eyes, tears of pain rolling down his deathly pale cheeks.

"Hermione," he said in a small voice, he sounded as if it pained him to speak.

"I'm here, don't speak." She said, "we'll get you help."

Harry shook his head. "This is the end," he said, " and I want to tell you, I……. I…………" he voice began to break, he was nearly gone. "I love you."

"And I love you." She said back, but it was too late, Harry's eyes were closed, his head lolled in her hand. His body limp, he was dead.

"NO, NO, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" She screamed tears rolling down her face, and she broke down crying. "I never got a chance to tell you how I feel."

"I've done it, I've done it!" Lestrange shouted walking towards Hermione. "I killed him."

Hermione looked at him and she felt sick, he had killed Harry, Harry was dead. Harry Potter, the boy who lived was dead, That couldn't be.

"No I'm going to finish you too." He said.

At that moment Hermione conjured up every felling of hate she had in her body, she brought together all her anger and uttered those fatal words.

"AVADA KEDARVA!" She screamed, but at the very same moment Lestrange spoke the same words.

Two flashes of green light flew through the air, they narrowly missed each other.

Hermione tried to dive out of the way, but it was too late. She was hit by the curse, and there was no way she could be saved.

Lestrange shouted in joy, but his celebration was short lived as Hermione's curse found him, and he fell to the floor.

Hermione now lay next to Harry, both bodies pale, their expressions of horror and pain.

Death Eaters all around, who hadn't been captured my Aurors began to apparate away.

Harry Potter lay still on the ground, Hermione Granger lying next to him. Aurors gathered around the pair of still bodies, gasping, crying, staring disbelievingly.

Harry Potter couldn't be dead, could he? Surely not, he is, or was, the boy who lived. But as Dumbledore once said when he was alive, death is but the nest great adventure.

The End


End file.
